Calling all writers
by NerdyJD
Summary: I have a proposition for anyone who's interested, as well as a short one-shot
1. Hear me out

**I need your help :)**

 **I'm starting a new story and I need co-authors to help me work on it, all I need is your email, writing skills and your idea's. If you're interested then please PM me or leave a review and I'll get back to you. I prefer only one person since I've never written anything with someone before but I won't mind having two. And if you just want to give idea's for the story them PM me and I've explain what I've got so far.**

 **Thanks and here's a short one-shot as a hint...**

Jay swiftly lifted himself further up the tall tree, expertly climbing up the branches as he laughed because of the fun. Cole tried following but was held back due to his lack of speed and, unsurprisingly, lack of enthusiasm. "Jay! Get down from there, your dad will be so mad if you rip your clothes!" Jay momentarily paused his speedy climbing to look down from above at his friend. " _Step-Dad,_ Cole. Besides, he's too busy worrying about Lloyd to care if I mess up my clothes, I do it all the time." The ginger then continued lifting himself until his legs dangled from the top branch and he was overlooking his home. The tall vantage point gave him an amazing view of all the houses in the little town, living on a hill helped too. Jay could even see the Bounty from here, in all her dark maroon and battle scared glory. His attention was drawn when Cole grunted as he lifted himself onto the branch and sat next to Jay. He wobbled a little and focused on steadying his erratic breathing. "Hey I'm here. Calm down." Jay spoke in a soothing voice and helped steady his friend. "I hate heights." Cole stated and stared down at the lush green grass below them. "I know. Why do you think I come up here?" Cole gave Jay a betrayed and surprised look. "I kid!" Jay said and lifted his hands up in defense. A moment after that both he and Cole were staring off at the towns people hurrying about and sometimes Jay's eyes would drift off to the vast grape vines that covered their large open lands.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm just one of the servants." Jay said and broke the stretching silence between the two. "But you're a prince." Cole answered and looked at the ginger with a raised eyebrow. Jay sighed and looked down at his folded hands sitting in his lap. The silky blue robes wrapped around his arms in a elegant way and came to rest around his wrist with black cuffs. "That's what I used to be." Jay said glumly and brushed his hair out of his face. "You still are, Jay. And nothing's going to change that, _I_ wont let anything change that." Cole said, his tone sparked with determination. "Easy for you to say, you don't have any siblings to compete with for your throne. Besides, you're not always going to be around, you have your own kingdom to look after." Cole's statement did little to reassure his friend. Cole continued to look at the sad boy before him and then reached up to wrap one of his arms around Jay's shoulders, careful to keep his balance. "Then we just have to make the most of the time I do have here. Plus my dad's going to be staying an extra three day so we can go prank your step brother again." Jay laughed at the thought of what happened last time they tried to pull a stunt like that.

"Okay." Jay replied in a much more cheerful voice than before. "Let's go."

 **Did you like that, I hope you did and please think about my proposition. I think I'll give it until Sunday before either an author will be chosen or I'll have to start writing it myself. This** ** _is_** **an AU but all the major characters will be in here, there will be no OC love interests but maybe some villains, though I want to focus of the 'life' problems of the ninja.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Excitement!

**Hey guys! Awesome news, the amazing Lady Momou has become the co-author to this story. The chocolate chip to my cookie, the bubbles to my Coke, the emoji's to my whatsapp. I'm getting carried away now but I'm super-duper excited to get started on this fic and to celebrate I have created another one-shot for you. So enjoy :)**

Nya twirled around in her flowing red dress, the soft and thin fabric came to a swivelling stop around her ankles. A large black bow was tied around her petite waist and smaller black frills decorated the skirt of the dress. "How do I look?" She asked the brunette leaning against the doorway and watching. "Beautiful. Are you sure you don't want to pull out?" Nya turned around to face him and put a small smile on her face as she adjusted here sleeves. "What the king says goes, right?" He gave her a sceptical look and turned around without giving her another answer. "You don't have to agree, you never do anyway." He stopped and walked back into her room before taking both her hands in his own. "This is different, _you're_ involved." Her cheeks carried a light blush, she smiled shyly and looked away. "I _want_ to do this. So it's okay." He sighed at her stubborn attitude and even laughed a little. "I have no words for you." He said with a shake of his head. "Of cause you don't, how could you describe this amazing piece of art?" She answered back sarcastically and did a dramatic flip of her short black hair. A laugh was heard before he disappeared behind the door.

His blond and unruly hair fell carelessly over his round face, he didn't much care to move it out of the way. It gave him a tiny bit of comfort knowing that at least part of him didn't have to be perfect, didn't have to follow every rule, didn't have to live up to his father. Jay had it so easy, wake up, do what you want, eat and sleep. He sighed and finally brushed his fingers through the thin golden strands.

' _Come on, you can do this.'_

With a tired huff he turned the emerald eyes away from watching the young boys his age run around outside, and instead focused them onto the large wooden desk with stacks of papers waiting to be read through. Books about past kings history were still sitting on the table next to his bed, patiently waiting to be opened up. At least he'd get a short break soon, Lou was coming over for a meeting again, then maybe he could sneak away for a few hours and get some shut eye. _If_ Jay and Cole didn't decide to prank him again, then he'd have no hope of enjoying his off time when he was constantly watching his back. Another sigh emitted from his smile deprived lips and filled the empty and lonely silence that surrounded him like a bubble, trapping him inside.

He rubbed his eyes, pulled the first stack of paper in front of him and began reading over the texts of small scribbles that danced around the page.

 **Super short I know, but I didn't want to give anything away that you don't already know. If you liked it then please leave a review.  
What would **_**you**_ **like to see in the story?**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


End file.
